


When I'm With You

by stoicl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicl/pseuds/stoicl
Summary: Home from a mission Fate wants nothing more than to see Nanoha. The only problem is the White Mage is busy helping Yuuno planning a wedding. What will become of our favorite Lightning Mage? Fluff.





	When I'm With You

**A/N: I would like to thank my beloved family** Phoenixnext **,** Elfbs **, and** theforgottenpen **for helping me finish this one-shot story. Also, to those who endured reading this, Yuu,** lovenozoeli **, Riley and Noir. And to FT-NK and Rijaja who encouraged me a lot… Thanks, guys! Love you!**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.**  
 **Warning:**  
 **Before posting this, I asked several people about their opinion about this story. The reactions and comments were hilarious. I was hesitating to publish this story (why? secret.), but I finally decided to share it with everyone than keeping all the sugar by ourselves.**  
 **One more thing, if you dislike taking high sugar content and get diabetes, or you don't want to vomit rainbows, you better run away from here. Lol.**  
 ***Read at your own risk***  
 **I am still learning to write so please forgive me in advance. Enjoy!**

  
Laying in bed, with Nanoha cradling Fate's head on her chest, a comfortable silence spread within the room. Enjoying the contact of being snuggled up close with their naked bodies together, Fate was smiling in contentment as she was giving so much thought on how to ask her beloved about her plans for the both of them. Fate was enjoying the tingling sensation that came from the soft brushes of fingers trailing up and down on her spine, teasing her. The way her body reacted from the soft touches of Nanoha had the coquettish woman hold her possessively towards her. Being close to Nanoha will always be the best thing that happened in her life. Nanoha was now gently caressing her hair and was giving her so much pleasure. Fate placed a soft kiss on her lover's chest that made Nanoha looked down on her to meet her crimson eyes filled with deep love and devotion which made the auburn-haired woman smiled earnestly. The simple smile from the woman that she had been adoring her whole life never failed to make her heart fluttered.

  
Blushing a little she spoke. "Nanoha, let's go somewhere where we can have a relaxing vacation after our engagement party."

  
Smitten by the determined look on her blondie's face, Nanoha placed a chaste kiss on her lips which made her crimson eyes shone in pleasure. Forgetting everything about their work in the bureau, with the thought that they have worked their ass's off and they deserved to have a long break she said "Take me wherever you want to go Fate-chan. I'll gladly go anywhere as long as I'm with you."

  
A small smile came to Fate's lips as when she heard the response that she was expecting to hear from Nanoha. "That would be great, Nanoha. Please, look forward to it." As soon as Fate was done speaking, she went back to her comfortable spot and her eyes were starting to close.

  
Both of them felt the same way about spending more time. After all, they have spent most of their time on their respective jobs for the past few years and they barely had chances to make memories together. Especially since Fate was always sent out for a long mission across the universe and it wasn't that easy for her to get a long vacation. But it worked out somehow, thanks to the help of Hayate.

  
Nanoha never felt so happy with the thought of spending more time with Fate before and after their wedding. At first, she had thought the enforcer wouldn't be by her side before the most anticipated event since Fate had just received a new mission yesterday. Fate has surprised her a lot from organizing their formal engagement party and wedding preparations and as a fiancée, it made her felt so lucky and proud.

  
A few weeks later in a summer afternoon, after completing all their mission finally the two lovebirds find themselves walking through in silence on the 70 meters long shore of Sunayama Beach on Miyakojima Island; the blonde was holding her slippers on her left hand whilst her dominant hand was held by her auburn-haired lover, as they were enjoying the air pregnant with the smell of salt under the bright orange sun that was about to hit the horizon. Everything was lit up with a golden glow, the skies with fluffy clouds expanding all over floating like a fire that gives significant pleasure to those who were observing it.

  
The clumps of seaweeds got washed up on the seaside whilst the songs of the small waves were soothing the ears of a blissful couple. Their intense feeling of deep affection was conspicuous to those people who were able to meet them along their way to the shore.

Wandering her eyes around the place, Nanoha gave her lover a quick peck on her cheek which made Fate blush a little she said "Fate-chan, this place is so stunning! Thank you so much for bringing me here!"

  
Fate tugged her hair behind her ear, she never felt so glad that her Nanoha was impressed by the place that she had chosen to visit. At first, she was worried since they have already been to many beautiful places together. By the looks of a thrilled Nanoha dragging her briskly, now she can feel at ease and enjoy the time with her beloved.

  
When they had reached the natural arch created by the coral shaped over the years by the crashing waves and the wind, Fate spoke casually to warn her beloved while giving her an earnest look. "Nanoha, when we go through to the other side of the arch, I want you to be careful, there were crags in that area. It would be better if you wear your slippers."

  
Fixing her gaze to her blonde, she gave her a short peck on her lips which made Fate smiled at her actions. Nanoha thought how lucky she was to have such an angel always looking after her and thanking all the gods and deities that she knew, concurrently asking them if what had she done in her past life to deserve such a wonderful person to be her wife in the near future. "Arigato, Fate-chan. You too, I don't want you to get hurt. I will never allow it even if it just a small bruise." Grinning a little, chest out, she pumped her fist in the air making the blonde's shoulders shake in laughter, she proudly declared. "I'm going to protect you wherever we go. Guns and canons, bring it on! I'm gonna blast them away with my buster!"

  
The blonde chuckled at Nanoha's speech as she was enjoying her wife's cheerful demeanor. Being with her will always be funny and interesting. "Mou, Nanoha! You can't just do that here. I'm just a little worried you might get hurt yourself without wearing these." Fate sat down and helped Nanoha put on her slippers on her foot that made the other girl blush, and then she stood up.

  
Nanoha giggled at her lover's gesture, making her heart felt warmer. "My Feito-chan is such a worrywart but thanks! I won't promise to act rashly though."

  
Fate looked downward, meeting the gaze of her sapphire eyed lover which made the girl thought she was being serious. In return, Nanoha inspected her face, until she locked her eyes on Fate. The blonde gently parted the hair flooding on, covering her auburn lover's face, since it was preventing her crimson eyes to marvel at her future wife's beautiful face.

  
When the blonde saw the beaming smile in pleasure on Nanoha's face, her heart was starting to get full like it was about to break and the happiness that she felt was hard to contain, so she smiles radiantly back on her lover. With that, Nanoha winked at her playfully. Fate held her future wife's hand once more as they headed their way into the cave.

  
"Hmmm, we're lucky enough Fate-chan! There are no other people resting here. This place will be ours while watching the sunset." Nanoha said happily while freeing her hands on the air, smelling the warmth of the sea breeze.  
Fate chuckled while enjoying the stunning view of her playful goddess with the majestic sunset. She smiled with the thought that even the picturesque scene was incomparable to her Nanoha. "Silly, it's almost 7 pm and no one will dare to watch the sunset from this arch, that's why I brought you here, my love." The blonde wandered her eyes off the area and said: "We have to be careful though, the upper parts of the cave are eroded." Fate sat down on the sand, smiling while gawking at the person she loves the most enjoying the breathtaking scenery.

  
When Nanoha turned her eyes towards her, she tapped the sand, gesturing her lover to sit next to her. But instead, Nanoha sat down between her legs, rested her back on her arms and said "It's more comfortable here, Fate-chan. I want to stay close with you, skin to skin, if possible all the time. I love being held by you!"

  
Her face softened as when she heard what Nanoha had said. "I wish we could stay like this forever, you don't know how much my heart aches when I'm with you Nanoha." Fate wrapped her left arm to Nanoha's waist, sniffing her natural scent was starting to make her go crazy.

  
Nanoha raised her right hand with an engagement ring on it and said "I can't t we are actually getting married soon, Fate-chan. You don't know how blissful I am marrying the person I've been in love with since I was a child." She rested her head on her blonde's nape, in response Fate kissed her head then she continued "We're going to be a family soon. You're going to be my wife, Fate-chan." Nanoha planted small kisses on her neck, teasing her.  
"I wouldn't have been able to have the courage to confess if I hadn't seen your doodle scattered on the floor, Nanoha Takamachi Testarossa." Fate gently brushed her right palm to Nanoha's arms tracing her skin up to her hand, entwining their fingers, Nanoha smiled, enjoying the gentle touch of her beloved.

  
***Flashback***

  
Nanoha was lounging on the bed, whilst holding her plushie in her arms, looking into the empty side of the bed where Fate was sleeping when she's at home. She missed her best friend so much, and could not help herself but picturing Fate in her mind, that she was just laying next to her.

  
Nanoha hated it, whenever the blonde was being sent out on a long mission, and there were only a few instances they could get a chance to talk over the hologram screen, and most of the time, Fate could not speak to her that long which made her felt more frustrated. Even though she got her hands full in training the cadets, and was helping out to plan for a wedding, there was no single ticking of a clock that she wasn't thinking of the blonde enforcer, wondering on how was she doing or if she was just safe.

  
Today, she doesn't have to go on duty since she had decided to take off for making plans for a simple wedding, but as what had Yuuno said on the mail, they should just meet up at her office this afternoon before they head straight to the venue since they will be needing Hayate's suggestions. Remembering her today's agenda, she lazily got up from the bed and sat down on her study table. She took the picture frame having the image of her and Fate, embracing each other whilst smiling radiantly on the camera during their trip in Carnaaji together with Hayate and the Wolkenritter's for a short vacation.

  
Whilst she was staring longingly at Fate in the photo, she mumbled to herself "A wedding huh? I wonder if we can be a married couple, Fate-chan." Releasing a deep sigh she continued talking to the photo "I wonder if you have a person that you want to be with for the rest of your life. How I wish, it would just be me, coz it's painful when you're not here with me, Fate-chan." With that thought, Nanoha took a pen and started to doodle some hearts on the paper. As when she was done making the hearts, she started to write her name along with Fate's surname. While playing her pen with her fingers she said. "Nanoha Takamachi Harlaown, Nah." Hearing it was somewhat off, she pouted. "It doesn't sound right, it felt like I married Chrono-kun."

  
Nanoha threw away the paper on the floor and started to make another one, enjoying herself while humming a tune. This time, she put all her heart on it to make it look fancier in her eyes. "Hmmm, Nanoha Takamachi Testarossa. It just fits so right! Nanoha Testarossa!" She exclaimed loudly. With that thought, she pressed her cheeks together as her face was blushing like a tomato with her own doings. She giggled at the thought of becoming a Testarossa and even squealed loudly by herself like a teenager seeing her first crush approaching her way. "Damn, I felt so silly doing this. I'm no longer a high schooler! I can't help myself! Fate-chan is so cool!" Leaning over her head on her arms on the table, she grumbled over the fact on why the blonde has a lot of suitors mooning over her, she pouted. "Mou! Fate-chan, why do you have to be so popular everywhere? So many mongrels hovering wherever you go!" She slammed her fist on the table and said "Ahhh! I can't let them take away my Fate-chan from me! If they do, I'm gonna blast them with my breaker! Fate-chan should be mine alone!"  
"Master? Are you okay, my Master?" The red orb glowed as she was inquiring on what happened to Nanoha.

  
Nanoha scratched her head, she felt like an idiot, feeling embarrassed while responding to her intelligent device. "Niyahaha! Raising Heart, I'm fine. I just miss Fate-chan. Please, do not worry, hehe!"

  
"Okay, my master." Raising Heart replied.

  
Walking through the corridors of TSAB on her way to Nanoha's office, her heart was starting to miss a beat in anticipation of seeing her best friend whom she hadn't seen for almost three months due to her missions. As much as Fate was excited to see the auburn-haired woman, she chose to surprise Nanoha by fetching her at her workplace after the office hours. She didn't mention that she'll be arriving today when she called to her friend last night and even warned Hayate not to spoil it.

  
When she was about a few meters away from Nanoha's office, she stopped walking when the door suddenly opened, revealing the person whom she was looking forward to see, but to her dismay her best friend was holding a bouquet, wearing a radiant smile on her face; while she saw a ferret-looking man wearing glasses wrapping his filthy arm around Nanoha's shoulder.

 

She clenched her fist while gawking at the pair who were happily heading towards the exit. "What the hell was that? Nanoha and Yuuno-kun? How? Why him and not me? How the hell did he manage to win Nanoha's heart without my knowledge?!"

  
With a sinking heart, she turned her back away from her best friend's office and dragged her feet back towards her workplace, her lips were starting to quiver as she felt like her stomach was kicked a thousand times, so she took a deep breath to prevent herself not to cry in a public place. It would be a shame and might cause a scene if someone will saw her crying. "To think it hurts so much to learn Nanoha have fallen in love with Yuuno-kun."

  
Fate was so busy dealing in her own feelings and did not see that her colleagues were observing her from the distance. The two decided to approach her when they saw that the blonde enforcer was seemed to be in distressed. "Yo~ Fate! Why are you here! What's with the long face?" Vita raised her right hand to greet the blonde whilst trying to comprehend her reaction but Fate didn't even bother to look at them.  
"Oh, Testarossa, you look terrible. What happened?" Signum scoot over and asked Fate when she did not respond to Vita.

  
"I'm fine. I just don't feel well tonight. Maybe I have been so tired and was unable to sleep well lately. I just need some rest." The blonde waved her hand in front of her two friends trying to dismiss their inquisitions since her heart was eating her out and she doesn't want to deal with other people tonight. All that she wanted was to get out of that place and went home and sleep.

  
"I thought you were going to surprise Takamachi. Where is she?" Signum inquired wondering why Fate was walking towards the opposite direction with her fists clenched on her chest since they knew that her friend has made a plan for Nanoha tonight.

  
"Oh, I was not able to catch her. By the time that I arrived in her office, she was already out." Remembering what she had seen a few minutes ago that made her blood boil, she tightened her lip and wished she should have fired a trident smasher to Yuuno earlier and that could have appeased her heart. That was out of the question though, since Nanoha was walking next to the ferret, her friend will surely shield the guy from her attack.

  
"Maybe, I should give Nanoha a ring. She might be still on the premises. I'll tell her to come and get you here." Vita started to call the auburn-haired girl but Fate interrupted her which made the redhead arched an eyebrow.  
"There's no need to give her a ring, Vita. I'll just drive my way home." She said in a monotonous voice which made the two Wolkenritter's glanced with brows knitted together wondering on why the enforcer was acting strangely.  
Deciding not to meddle with the blonde's affairs, in respect to her stubborn friend Signum dismissed the conversation, she knew that Fate didn't like others to pry on her personal affairs unless she opened up her problems freely. "If you insist Testarossa. Just be careful on your way home. We have to report to Hayate's office now. Let's go, Vita."

  
The enforcer nodded and started to walk passed from her friends without saying goodbye to them.

  
When Signum and Vita entered Hayate's office, the two of them stared at each other inquisitively, seeing Nanoha and Yuuno sitting in front of Hayate's desk as they were discussing the plans for the wedding. When the three had noticed the other two, they turned their glances on the door. Nanoha's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the pair, as she knew that they were gone with Fate on a mission. Her sapphire eyes were searching for someone behind their back, but to her dismay, she was unable to find it. The Wolkenritter's smiled at Nanoha and made themselves feel at home on the couch, waiting for their mistress to be done with her meeting.  
As when the three of them were done discussing with the details of the wedding, Hayate stood up and dragged her feet towards her family, petting the small girl on her head she cheerfully said. "Okairi, Signum, Vita! How's your trip? Good job on completing your mission and getting back safe and sound!"

  
Signum blushed at her master's compliment whilst Vita was enjoying Hayate's touch, she stared at the Ace of the Aces. Nanoha approached the taller Wolkenritter as she was wondering on where Fate was, a little worried if something bad happened to the enforcer during their mission. "Signum, where is Fate-chan? Isn't she supposed to be with you and Vita-chan when you come back home from your mission? Aren't she going to report to Hayate?"  
Vita arched an eyebrow to Nanoha's question, while Signum placed her right hand on her head, and started making assumptions on why Fate, was acting like an abandoned lovesick puppy when they saw her earlier. "Takamachi, Testarossa went home already."

  
Signum crossed her arms, taking a quick glance on Yuuno's seat, smirking a little she said: "She was not feeling well and it seems something happened to her but she won't say anything when we asked her." Nanoha stared through the tall woman as she continued speaking. "She told us that she wanted to surprise you, but I guess she was more surprised on what she had witnessed earlier that made her felt sick."

  
Hearing on what Signum had said, Nanoha hurriedly made a phone call to Fate, feeling frustrated she was not able to see the enforcer and mentally cursed all the demons when there was no answer from her calls. She took a glance at where the ferret was, giving him an awkward smile whilst Yuuno gave her a gesture that he's fine and will just wait for her until she's done calling their friend. Nanoha walked in circles whilst massaging her temples, still waiting for an answer but to her dismay, there was none. Nanoha wanted to go home to see her best friend as soon as possible, but she couldn't since she doesn't like breaking promises which made her felt so useless at that moment since it would be the last night of the wedding preparation. "Fate-chan is not answering the call! What should I do now?" She said while waving her two hands in frustration.

  
Hayate walked towards on where Nanoha was and stopped her by placing her hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her grin on having a hunch on why Fate suddenly got sick and seeing Nanoha freaking out was amusing to her. But she knew, even though she was their best friend, those two idiots should do something about themselves and stop beating around the bush. Everyone from the bureau was aware of how they see each other but her best friends were just too dense especially Fate. Sighing on the view of her antsy friend she said "Calm down. We can see that she was not answering the call, Nanoha-chan. Why not send her a message instead? Maybe she fell asleep already given Fate-chan was not feeling well."

  
Guessing that Fate was still within the premises, she tried to reason out to her friend while shaking the brunette's shoulder. "But Hayate-chan, I'm sure that she's not yet asleep!"

  
Hayate knew her friend well so she decided to tease her more with her devious words knowing that Nanoha won't just easily break her promise. "Nanoha-chan, if Fate-chan's feeling worst, Bardiche will surely inform us. If you want, just go home and forget about everything."

  
Sighing defeatedly, realizing what Hayate just said made sense, she nodded in agreement and started composing a mail for Fate. After she was done, they left the office and headed straight to where they were going to finish their agenda.

  
All the while, Nanoha has been pouting during the wedding preparation and Yuuno had noticed it. The sapphire eyed girl has checked her emails and sending messages to Fate when she had a chance which made the ferret felt worried. Even Verossa and their friends who were helping with the prep had seen as the hours went by, the ace of the aces became antsier. They knew that when it comes to concerns about Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, the white devil has the tendency to go overboard and freaked out as if there was only a minute left for the destruction of Midchilda. Although they couldn't just complain about her behavior since the agitated instructor has done her task magnificently, Verossa stood beside the ferret as he gave him a cup of coffee he said "Should we free Nanoha-chan tonight, Yuuno? You've been feeĺing disturbed by her restlessness, haven't you?"

  
Yuuno took a sip of his coffee and he stared at Nanoha who was now talking to Vivio on the screen. He took a look on his wristwatch while adjusting his glasses and thought they were almost done with the preparation, he should let Nanoha went home for now. Clearing his throat, he said "Thanks for the coffee. I guess it can't be helped. Nanoha has contributed a lot to the prep, it would be so cruel if she can't go home and see Fate now. They haven't seen each other for a long time."

  
Verossa smiled at the ferret as he was gently tapping his shoulders, giving him a little push to approach the white devil which gave Yuuno a courage to speak to her. "Well, you should go and tell the girl that she should call it a day."

  
Nanoha didn't come home until midnight which made the blonde felt sicker and hurt, whilst recalling all the scene of Nanoha and Yuuno that she had saw at their office. With all the torturous thoughts in her head, wanting to skin the insolent creature alive, thinking what was Nanoha and the ferret doing at that moment, she cried until she fell asleep and was awaken by the series of calls and emails from her friends and colleagues at around midnight.  
Making a grimace when she saw numbers of calls and messages, she decided to read the first mail on her list from her junior and opened the attached screenshot of a photo containing a rumor about Nanoha and Yuuno getting married. Her face darkened and she bit her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. If only she could kill Yuuno at that moment for stealing away her Nanoha during her absence, she would have done it several times already as what she have imagined all the gruesome tortures that she could do to him in her mind. "Nanoha, how can you keep this thing from me? Why do I have to know this from other people? Why am I left alone in the dark?" Fate slammed her fist on the bed. "Just what am I to you?!"

  
Fate buried her face on the pillow and her tears were starting to well up in her eyes again. "What should I do now? I can't live without you Nanoha. I don't want to share you with that ferret!" She stretched out her arms to get Nanoha's plushie on the other side of the bed and embraced it. "But, I can't be selfish. If it makes Nanoha happy, why would I prevent it? I have to support her decision even I'm already dead inside. It's such a pity, I never had the chance to tell her how I feel for her."

  
Fate started to check the next mail and it was from Hayate who was asking her if she's alright but instead of replying, she just deleted it.

  
The other one was from Vivio, apologizing to her for not being at home since she went out with her friends.

  
The next few emails were from Nanoha, her mind was debating if she should just delete it without reading it or not but she had chosen the latter;

  
"Fate-chan, are you at home? No fair! You haven't told me, if you did, I would have canceled my appointment tonight! I bumped to Signum and Vita earlier at Hayate's office, they said you had arrived from your mission already. I could have ready a dinner for you too."

  
"Fate-chan, were you able to eat tonight? How are you feeling? Did you take some medicine to make you feel better?"

  
"I've been calling you but you were not answering, so I'll just assume you're already asleep. I'm so worried when I heard you're not feeling well. I'll come home as soon as I'm done here. Also, I wanted to tell you something important. I hope we could talk soon. I miss you so bad. Take care."

  
Fate smiled bitterly, tears were starting to fall from her eyes once more. Her Nanoha was caring and kind to her. How can she survive the life without Nanoha? "Is this it Nanoha? Are you going to tell me that you'll be getting married to that ferret?" She muttered to herself. With that realization of Nanoha being an honorable woman that never broke her promises means if the woman had already committed herself to the ferret, there's no way she could do something about it. Afraid to hear on what Nanoha was going to say at her, the blonde got up from the bed and dressed up to run away from that house, she took her car keys and rushed to the door when she noticed some files of Nanoha were scattered on the floor next to her study table.

  
Fate was mentally debating if she would fix it or not until she saw a doodle of her last name on a piece of paper. "It's Nanoha's writing." Curious about what she saw, she picked up the paper and to her surprise, she saw something that she had never expected to see; "Nanoha Takamachi Testarossa".

  
Even though that damn doodle was too obvious it was just made recently, her clouded mind didn't notice it. Fate's shoulder drooped on that thought, that if she didn't chicken out to confess her feelings to Nanoha much earlier, it would have been a different outcome for them. Now, how could she have her way to win Nanoha back? Can she win her back? Or to put it bluntly, was there something to recover what was lost? She castigated herself on why she was a gutless idiot, messing a lot of the most important decisions that she could have made during the critical times of her life. The blonde clenched her fist and throw the papers on the floor, but kept the doodle with her and headed towards the exit.

  
She needed an air to breathe, perhaps a few shots of brandy can make her feel better. Or maybe asked Hayate for a direction on what to do about her troubles, knowing that her friend will give her an unbiased advice. When she was about to hop in her car, she heard a soft gentle voice asking her.. "Fate-chan? What are you doing outside in the middle of the night? Where are you going?"

  
Fate froze up on where she was standing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe while mentally grumbling. "Why do you have to appear right now Nanoha? I'm starting to lose control of myself. I might try to persuade you to love me instead of Yuuno-kun and ruin your wedding." The indignity of dumping the ferret if ever Nanoha will choose her was starting to get into her nerves but she can't help it, she really loved the girl.

  
Worried on her best friend's condition, feeling bad for not able to come home despite Fate was not feeling well and thought the enforcer might be hungry since she was not able to buy their food supplies, Nanoha embraced Fate from her back, wrapping her arms around her waist she said. "Tadaima, Fate-chan. I'm sorry for coming home so late. I was busy to help out planning for the wedding and since I have already made a commitment with Yuuno-kun, I could no longer cancel the appointment."

  
Hearing what Nanoha had said, Fate felt like her heart was being ripped off from her chest and she was about to lose her cool. Telling herself that maybe she would confess her feelings to Nanoha and tried to persuade her. She will lose her anyway, at least she could let it out from her chest even it will stain their relationship.  
Wondering why Fate didn't respond to her, Nanoha broke her hold from the blonde and stood up in front of her, she reached out her hands and cupped Fate's face, trying to meet her gaze. "What's wrong Fate-chan? Why aren't you saying a word? Are you hurt somewhere? Are you hungry?" Nanoha inspected her blonde's body, checking her temperature and all. "There were so many things that I wanted to tell you but I guess that could wait until you feel better." Still not getting answers from the enforcer, Nanoha grabbed ahold of Fate's wrist and said "Come on, Fate-chan. You shouldn't stay outside when you are sick! Get some rest, neh?"  
Fate swatted away Nanoha's hand when they were about to approach the front door, which made the auburn-haired girl stopped walking, with her brows knitted together the sapphire-eyed girl turned her eyes to the blonde only to find out that she has a dark gloomy expression on her face that made her felt more unsettled. "Fate-chan, what's wrong?"

  
Fate gritted her teeth whilst inhaling deeply, trying to gather all the courage that she could get. She knew it's now or never or else she will regret it for the rest of her life for not telling her true feelings for Nanoha. Hoping a little, thanks to the doodle that she discovered a while ago that gave her the courage to at least convey what she has to say. "Nanoha, listen to me. I know this might give you inconvenience but I could no longer hold this anymore. I am now ready to face all the consequences so please hear me out." Fate looked at Nanoha with a firm look on her face, maintaining the eye contact with the auburn-haired girl. "I can't say it enough Nanoha, but I love you more than anything. Not as a friend but as the woman that I want to be with for the rest of my life. I'm so sorry for loving you so much it really hurts here" Fate placed her right hand on her chest. "I just wouldn't feel complete without you." Fate paused a little and shook her head. "No, I might die if I'll lose you to anyone. So please love me back and do not marry Yuuno-kun."

  
Nanoha turned her back from Fate, unable to contain her grin on what she heard just now, not expecting of a sudden confession in the middle of the night at the front of their house and concurrently a little confused if the blonde was already asking her to marry her that instant, she felt the blood rushing to her face and she covered it with her palms. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could not react properly and have to calm herself down for a while.

  
When Fate did not receive a response from Nanoha, she thought that her feelings were rejected and their friendship has ended. Drooping her shoulders, she took a deep breath and started to drag her feet towards her car when Nanoha stopped her and pulled her to give her a quick peck on her lips which made her stand in awe. "Running away after a sudden midnight confession, Fate-chan?"

  
Nanoha's eyes shone in pleasure, meeting the gaze of her blonde while cheerfully saying in an upbeat voice "Fate-chan no baka! Where did you get those silly ideas that I'm going to marry Yuuno-kun? I was just helping out for his wedding with his secret guy lover! Oh well, that would be Verossa." Fate slack jaw, unable to gather some words which amused the auburn-haired girl with her reaction.

  
Nanoha's shoulders shook in laughter as she could no longer be contained it, with the thought that her Fate-chan was so damn adorable when she's confessing to her a while ago. Thanks to the misunderstanding on her part but she knew, even for a short time, Fate was badly hurt by it. Still could not be believed in the sudden confession, she told herself that she must respond properly to Fate. Nanoha inhaled deeply and gave the blonde her signature smile while saying "I love you more, Fate-chan. No one could ever replace you in my heart." Nanoha took Fate's right hand and placed it on her chest. "I will never love another person with as much intensity as I love you."

Cupping her blonde's cheek Nanoha winked at her and said "Especially not our ferret friend. Definitely not! You're the only person that I wanted to share my life with. To walk with you, to fight beside you, and most of all my greatest desire is to have babies with you, Fate-chan."

  
Face flushing in bewilderment, Fate embraced Nanoha tightly as her heart was about to burst into happiness, whereas, feeling embarrassed about the misunderstanding. She felt so silly for being an idiot for killing the poor innocent ferret in her thoughts since she saw them at their office. "Don't laugh Nanoha! Stop grinning! Gomen if I was thinking that... Ahhh! I don't want to think about it now! Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me!"  
Pushing Fate a little, trying not to break her hold, Nanoha wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. She knew that her blonde was panicking and she needs to calm her down, she looked at her intensely in her eyes and sealed the distance between their lips, giving Fate a deep kiss, hoping it could appease her and calmed her down which was gladly welcomed by the enforcer.  
"End of Flashback"

  
Nanoha giggled when she remembered how the two of them confessed. Nothing fancy but for her, it was the funniest and heartwarming confession that she had ever received and was glad that everything went well after all the misunderstandings. She couldn't ask for more. "Who wouldn't want a goddess like you, Fate-chan? You're beautiful, smart, gentle, loving, kind, brave and most of all you are smoking hot that makes me wanna burn with you."  
Remembering the mongrels, she pouted "You have a lot of suitors and admirers, I really thought I would never stand a chance. I was really scared they will take my Fate-chan away from me." Trailing her fingers gently on Fate's arm going to her neck, she said: "I was really planning to blast them away with my breaker."

  
Fate mentally laugh when she remembered she was thinking the same way as Nanoha has when someone she thought someone tried to take her away from her. "Ahhh don't say that, darling. You are such an utterly amazing person. Always keep in your heart and mind that you are the mere reason why I believe in love. I could not even imagine being with someone other than you." Pecking on her love, grinning like a cat she whispered in response to what Nanoha had said. "On top of that, you're so damn hot as hell too, Nanoha. I want all of you."

  
Nanoha pinched Fate on her side and cockily winked at her. "I know, I know my naughty Feito!"

  
Fate tightened her hold on her soon to be wife and looked towards the orange sun. "Hmmm, take a look around this place and that sunset. The first time I saw it, I was mesmerized and dreamed of bringing you here with me just to have a simple romantic date. It was just you all these years, Nanoha. You were the one who filled the emptiness in my heart. Above all, you are my treasure, the most precious thing in my life."

  
Ignoring the view, Nanoha fondled Fate's face and fixed her eyes on her lover's lips, giving her a slow sexy grin, she wandered her eyes on her beloved's face until their eyes met. "You don't know how much I love your enchanting crimson eyes and your innocent smiles, Fate-chan. You always make my heart skip a beat whenever you're around." Nanoha rested her forehead to Fate never losing her eye contact whilst cupping her lover's face. "Hmmm, back then, I was so lonely too and then I met you. I knew in my heart, even I was still young that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

  
Enticed by what her lover's doing, Fate gave Nanoha a short peck on her inviting lips. "Arigato, Nanoha. I love you so much. Thank you for reaching out your hands to me. I am so glad that you never get tired of me."

  
"I love you too, Fate-chan. I never thought I would be right for you. You are incomparable and I will never get tired of you." Nanoha stood up and sat in Fate's lap, she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck pulling her closer, hovering just a few millimeters away from her lips, Nanoha teased her blonde.

  
Feeling the breath of the auburn-haired girl on her face, Fate was starting to get wound up by it, the delay of the kiss turned her on and started fondling Nanoha's breasts thinking it wouldn't be so bad if they can play a little. "Fate-chan, I want to do some crazy things to you here," Nanoha whispered and started licking her ear.

  
The blonde kissed her fervently, while continuously massaging Nanoha's ample bosom, in response, she trailed her fingers on Fate which made her clutches tighter. "You're one frisky girl, my love. However, we can't do it here. Someone might see us, Nanoha."

  
"Says the woman who is groping my breast." A devious smirk broke out on Nanoha's face, without a warning she pinned down Fate on the sand, intertwining their fingers, holding her hand above her head while pressing her breasts against Fate and spoked in a low honeyed voice "Stealthily doing this stuff is so exciting, honey. So, I won't let you get away that easily, Feito-chan. You're hot as hell after all!"

  
Fate wanted to protest on her lover but was prevented by Nanoha by placing a heated desperate kiss on her lips, she moaned through the kiss, while the Auburn haired-girl let out of a moan of her own. Nanoha released her hold to Fate that gave her permission to pull her closer whilst the sapphire-eyed girl started trailing her fingers inside Fate's shirt. "Your moans are like music to my ears, Fate-chan. You're turning me on. I can't help myself. I need more of you. It will never be enough. I want to shag you whenever I have a chance."

  
"Hmmmm? As much as I want to consume you right now, I'm afraid I have to wait until we get back to the cottage, Nanoha." Trailing her hand to Nanoha's skin whilst pecking on her neck she continued "It's getting darker here, I guess we must head back to our villa now and continue what we are gonna supposed to do."

  
"Hmmm, Fate-chan? You're such a tease! You can't do this to me." Nanoha said in a sexy whisper to her soon to be wife's ear.

  
"Yes, I can honey." Once again, the blonde felt the need to kiss her lover, kissing her harder and deeper as she wrapped her arms around Nanoha. Once, twice, it will never be enough for her. She was glad that Nanoha felt the same way and she was determined to feed Nanoha's appetite in any way she can. Feeling the need to breathe, both of their lips part.

  
Nanoha caressed her blonde's face and said. "Fate-chan, I badly want you to touch me but I guess, I have to agree with you that we shouldn't do it here." Smiling sheepishly, the auburn-haired girl spoke in a hoarse voice, while giving Fate a sexy wink. "I don't want any interruptions, just in case. Also, with all the sand around here is not a good idea."

  
As much as Fate wanted to make love with Nanoha at that moment, she must control herself a little while. "Let's go back then and when we get to the villa, let's make love until we drop, Nanoha."  
Nanoha wrapped her hands around her, she giggled and said. "With pleasure, my naughty Fate-chan."

  
*End*  
A/N: I am not sure if you enjoyed it, but thanks for reading! Forgive me if I cannot update my other story yet, but I will in time. See you soon!


End file.
